The Last Nikuya Clan
by Akki Akira
Summary: Naruto Nikuya, sosok terakhir penghuni dari klan Nikuya, hatinya tersakiti, dikhianati…dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ia mencoba menutupi sakit hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Nikuya Clan

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Naruto Nikuya, sosok terakhir penghuni dari klan Nikuya, hatinya tersakiti, dikhianati…dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ia mencoba menutupi sakit hatinya.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakkan) And Etc.

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic milik **Yamigakure no Ryuukage **yang **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**, dan fic milik yang **Brother Complex** jadi jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan, buat **Yamigakure no Ryuukage **dan maaf, kagak minta izin dulu.

…

…

Chapter 1.

Clan Nikuya adalah clan yang memiliki sifat utama yaitu riang, clan yang tidak kenal dengan kata sedih, tidak kenal dengan kata kebencian, tapi jika clan ini telah melihat hal yang membuat hatinya sakit, maka hati yang tersakiti itu akan menjadi gila dan haus akan darah.

Clan Nikuya merupakan clan kuno yang hidup saat Clan Agares masih ada di dunia ini, namun karna perang besar antara tiga kubu akhirat membuat clan ini musnah dan dilupakan.

Sejarah mencatat bahwa kekuatan ini hamper setara dengan kekuatan dari Clan Lucifer, sampai kemarin tidak ada seseorang dari clan Nikuya masih hidup, tapi sekarang telah ada seorang bayi mungil ditemukan di reruntuhan bangunan di tempat Clan Nikuya tinggal, seseorang pasti berpikir kalau itu merupakan bayi yang tidak diinginkan hingga sang ibu membuang anaknya ke reruntuhan tersebut, tapi mereka harus berpikir berulang kali ketika melihat selimut bayi tersebut bergambar pusaran air, lambang dari Clan Nikuya.

…

…

Disebuah pohon Sakura, terdapat seorang perempuan sedang duduk dengan besandar pada batang pohon tersebut, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Berbulan-bulan yang lalu telah terjadi perang saudara antar golongan maou lama dengan anti-maou lama, jadi tak ada salahnya menikmati kedamaian seperti ini untuk sekarang.

GELAP

Seseorang tib-tiba menutup kedua mata indahnya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum, sembari memegang tangan orang yang menutup matanya.

"Aku tahu kau itu…Naru-_kun_" ujar gadis bersurai silver yang indah ini. Matanya mendapati cahaya kembali saat sepasang tangan tersebut melepaskan penutupnya dari mata milik gadis ini.

"Mou~~Fia-_chan _, kamu tak asik" saat ia melihat kebelakang, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang merajuk tak karuan, memonyongkan bibirnya menampakkan kesan lucu pada wajah tampannya.

"Ayolah Naru-_kun_, jangan seperti itu!" Grayfia meraih pipi kekasihnya dengan tangan tangannya dan membelainya lembut. Sifat inilah yang ia sukai dari kekasihnya, sifat kekanak-kanakan yang kentara sekali darinya, sifat yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, menghilangkan kesedihan, serta sifat yang sangat ia takutkan jika tidak lagi ditunjukan untuknya.

"Baiklah…Naru-_kun _boleh melakukannya lagi" seketika wajah yang tadinya cemberut hilang tak berbekas, digantikan dengan wajah semangatnya.

"Ayo tebak!—siapa ayo?" matanya kembali ditutup oleh telapak tangan sang kekasih.

"hmm…siapa ya?" dengan wajah dibuat bingung pemilik surai putih ini bertanya.

"Dia berambut pirang, bemata biru, dan pastinya tampan" dengan pedenya Naruto berujar demikian.

"Aku tahu…ini pasti kamu, Naru"

"Tepat Sekali!" melepaskan tangannya pada mata sang kekasih kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ne…Naru"

"Hm…"

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Grayfia tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini tersenyum.

"Aku juga, sangat-sangat mencintai Fia-_chan _, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku!" dengan senyuman ia berkata, sembari mengecup surai putih milik kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku juga, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku…selamanya"

Hening menyilumuti mereka, mencoba menikmati suasana penyejuk hati yang disediakan oleh alam, angin bertiup meniup terompet kedamaian, burung berkicau menjadi lagu menyemangat bagi anak-anak untuk bermain, serta mekhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya yang terbang di langit dunia bawah yang menjadi tirai penutup keindahan tersebut.

Naruto Nikuya adalah kekasih dari Grayfia Lucifage, dan Grayfia Lucifage adalah kekasih dari Naruto Nikuya, bersama-sama mereka membangun hubungan ini saat mereka bertemu di medan perang. Kekuatan yang tidak di ketahui milik Naruto membuat dia bersama dengan Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, dan Serafall Sitri memimpin perang saudara pada dulunya. Pasangan mematikan jika pemuda bersurai pirang ini bertarung bersama dengan gadis bersurai putih ini.

Dari kecil pemuda bermata biru ini dibesarkan oleh keluarga Phenex, namun begitu ia juga sangat dekat dengan Sirzech Gremory, iblis yang mengaku sahabat sejatinya. Iblis berambut merah yang pertama kali melewati batas dari kekuatan [**Power of Destruction**] dalam wujud [**True Form**] miliknya. Kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa kuatnya, namun tidak terkendali.

Pemuda berambut merah ini menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikamti waktu luang mereka dengan pendangan iri…pemuda berambut merah ini menyukai gadis berambut putih yang sedang dipangku oleh pemuda pirang.

Sirzech Gramory menyukai Grayfia Lucifage.

Tapi.

Grayfia Lucifage mencintai Naruto Nikuya.

Dan.

Naruto Nikuya juga mencintai Grayfia Lucifage.

Apa dia bisa mendapatkan hati Grayfia Lucifage? Tidak…ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan hari Grayfia Lucifage. Apa dia bisa mendapatkan Grayfia Lucifage? Ya….dia bisa mendapatkan Grayfia Lucifage.

….

Dan Sirzech Gremory melakukannya hal keji tersebut tepat saat Naruto kembali ke tempat dimana Clan Phenex bersemayam. Membawa paksa Grayfia ke kamarnya.

….

"Eh…ini kan punya Fia-_chan_" merasakan sesuatu yang agak aneh dari sakunya, kemudian si pirang dari klan kuno ini mendapati sapu tangan milik sang kekasih tersangkut di sakunya.

Entah kenapa Naruto sangat ingin bertemu dengan Grayfia sekarang ini, berjalan berbalik arah ke tempat Grayfia tinggal, pemuda pirang ini baru tersadar satu hal…

Kontrak darah

Dia dan Grayfia telah melakukan kontrak darah, sehingga si pirang dapat menemui si abu-abu kapan'pun dan di mana'pun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir berwarna orange dengan pola pusaran air, pemuda ini segera ditransfer ke tempat sang kekasih berada.

….

"Ne…Fia-_chan _, ini puny…" apapun yang ingin dikeluarkan dari mulut tersebut tersangkut di tenggrokannya. Pemandangan di depannya begitu menyakiti hatinya, pemandangan di mana pria berambut merah sedang menindih wanita berambut putih, melakukan gerakan naik turun, sedangkan alat kelamin mereka berdua menyatu.

Sapu tangan milik Grayfia terjatuh di dalam kamar tersebut, hatinya telah sakit dengan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut milik gadis yang sekarang telah berubah status menjadi wanita.

"_**A-aku tidak menyukai Naru…ahh…a-aku hanya menyukai Sirzech….ahh…"**_

Tanpa membuat suara, si pirang mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk berteleport ke tempat dimana ia dapat menuangkan isi hatinya. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya lingkaran sihir tersebut, pintu kamar milik Sirzech Gremory hancur berkeping-keping terkena hantaman kekuatan sihir milik Lucius Gremory.

….

'_Apa yang telah ku lakukan?'_ wanita bersurai putih ini bertanya-tanya akan dosanya. Dia telah menghianati kekasih yang sangat mempercainya, bahkan sampai sekarangpun kekasihnya belum pernah menciumnya. Tapi apa balasan yang ia berikan?—dengan hawa nafsu yang menguasainya, ia tidak dapat mengontrol diri sendiri akan ucapannya, sungguh…tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Naruto di hatinya.

"Grayfia…"

"Berhenti!—jangan sentuh aku!—karna kau, aku menghianati Naru. Karna kau, aku tidak punya muka di hadapan Naru lagi. Apanya yang sahabat?—kau malah menghianatnya sendiri" air mata tak tahan lagi untuk tidak keluar dari mata indahnya, isakan-isakan memilukan hati terlantun dari mulutnya.

Ia tak pantas untuk Naruto Nikuya.

Cinta Naruto terlalu suci untuk wanita kotor sepertinya.

Tak punya arah dan tujuan adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan pandangan kosong ia lakukan…mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari beberapa maid di Mansion Gremory tersebut.

…

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Grayfia masih tidak punya muka untuk menemui Naruto, dan Naruto juga tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, sampai ia tahu kalau Naruto telah meninggalkan **UnderWorld**, dan Naruto tahu akan penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Ia sadar bahwa Naruto telah mendengar dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sirzech Gremory saat seorang maid datang dan memberikan sapu tangan miliknya yang seharusnya bersama Naruto sekarang.

Seharian itu ia habiskan untuk menangisi penghianatannya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**100 Years has been Passed Since That Time**

Seratus tahun telah berlalu sejak penghianatan yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto Nikuya. Menatap bintang sambil mengingat masa lalu adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan sejak Naruto pergi meninggalkan **UnderWorld**. Menangis menyesali hal yang ia lakukan kepada kekasihnya dulu…atau lebih tepatnya **mantan **kekasih.

"Apa aku pantas menerima maaf dari mu?" entah kepada siapa ia bertanya, namun ia selalu menyakan hal yang sama setiap malam. Ia telah hancur. Ia tak punya hal yang bisa dibanggakan lagi. Dulu Naruto Nikuya pernah berkata padanya : _aku akan mengambil semua yang Fia-chan punya saat kita telah menyatu dalam ikatan pernikahan._

Setiap mengingat perkataan si pirang dulunya ia menangis, ia tak punya apa-apa lagi. Bibirnya telah dicumbu, kegadisannya telah dirampas. Ia tak lebih dari barang bekas sekarang, dan karna itu…ia tak pantas menerima maaf dari Naruto, tapi kalau bisa ia ingin dimaafkan, ingin memulainya dari awal, walaupun itu hal yang mustahil terjadi.

"Ne…Naru, apa kamu sehat-sehat saja?—aku sangat merindukanmu!-janji yang kubuat dulu, kuingkari sendiri…apa kamu akan datang dan memelukku kembali?—eh…mana mungkinkan?…jika boleh, aku ingin tidak dilahirkan saja ke dunia ini" liquid yang melambangkan kesedihan keluar setiap isakan demi isakan yang memilukan terdengar. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang akan keluar setiap lelaki yang ia cintai memeluknya, karna sang lelaki telah pergi akibat kebodohannya. Tak ada lagi nada kekanak-kanakan yang keluar. Sekarang ia tak lebih dari cangkang kosong yang telah ditinggalkan oleh isinya. Grayfia Lucifage yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Grayfia Lucifage yang dulu.

….

**KUOH CITY**

Berjalan-jalan di Kota Kuoh adalah hoby baru yang dimilikinya…Naruto Nikuya, sosok iblis yang telah menghilang selama seratus tahun telah berada di Kota Kuoh. Walaupun hatinya masih sangat sakit akan penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh **mantan **kekasihnya, Grayfia Lucifage.

Selama seratus tahun ini ia telah berpetualang ke penjuru dunia, bertemu dengan dewa-dewi dari seluruh mitologi, bertemu dengan _Angle _dan_ Fallen Angle, _bertarung dengan beberapa naga yang ditulis dalam kitab bible, seperti : Great Red, Ophis, dhe el el, yah!—walaupun dia yang kalah hanya dalam waktu yang cepat.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi saat ia bertarung dengan sang [mimpi], ia kembali menjadi sosok balita yang bahkan belum bisa untuk berjalan…ah~~kehidupan yang sungguh menyebalkan, dan takdir yang kejam selalu mempermainkan hati rapuhnya. Mengangkat bahu akan ketidakpedulian dilakukannya, sembari menghembuskan nafas kuat tanda kelelahan.

"Setelah ini aku harus pergi ke Kuoh Academy, dan bertemu dengan si musum akut itu…apa tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada ini?"

**KUOH ACADEMY**

Berjalan mengabaikan teriakan FG dadakan adalah hal yang dilakukan ia saat ini, yah~~walaupun dia dulu juga mempunyai banyak FG sewaktu di **UnderWorld**, dan itu membuat sang **mantan **kekasihnya kawalahan mengahadapi FG miliknya.

Tangan di saku, memakai _earphone_ di telinganya menambah kesan liar dari diri si pirang, mengabaikan sisi _childish_ miliknya yang membuat Issei kualahan akan tingkah Naruto yang tak pernah berbuah sejal dulu. Maju terus pantang mundur adalah moto yang selalu dipegang oleh Klan Nikuya sejak nenek turun ke anak turun ke cucu turun ke…terserahalah!—perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat sosok **mantan **sahabatnya, namun dalam versi gadis…

"Mungkin Venelana-_Baba_ mempunyai anak lagi…terserahlah lagi pula Lucius -_jiji_ juga kuat di atas kasur, jadi tak massalah jika mereka punya anak lagi" mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang…ruang administrasi.

…

**NEXT DAY**

Sekarang adalah hari pertama ia belajar setelah mendaftar di sekolah baru, berjalan di lapangan tanpa mengetahui ada sosok coklat yang terbelalak kaget akan kehadiran dirinya.

'_hari-hari menyenangkan ku berakhir sudah_'

…

…

…

10 Oktober adalah hari di mana mereka berdua memulai hubungan yang berdasarkan…cinta. Menatap bulan dan bintang buatan dari **UnderWorld** adalah hal yang selama saratus tahun ini ia lakukan…Grayfia Lucifage sangat merindukan Naruto Nikuya, tapi…air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya, menumpahkan rasa sesak dan sakit yang selama ini ia tanggung akibat perbuatannya. Ia merasa sakit, tapi ia tahu yang tersakiti adalah iblis yang seperti cahaya.

"*_hiks*_gomen…gomen…gomenasai…GOMENASAAIII!" entah ke berapa ribu kalinya, kalimat permintaan maaf ia kumandangkan dari mulutnya, melentunkan nada pilu yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya harus merapatkan mata, menutup telinga agar tidak melihat dan mendengar kepedihan dari wanita tersebut.

Semua orang di keluarga Gremory yang mendengarnya hanya menahan diri agar tidak menangis, akibat perbuatan bodoh anak lelaki dari Lucius Gremory ini, Naruto Nikuya dan Grayfia harus berpisah karnanya.

Mengingat hal indah yang yang membuat wanita berambut silver ini senang di tanggal 10 Oktober dulunya, sekarang membuat hati rapuhnya harus menahan tangis kembali…tangis pilu yang tidak ingin dikeluarkan lagi, tangisan kesedihan yang mungkin tak akan bisa membuat ia menangis bahagia lagi. Sungguh, kalau waktu bisa ia putar, ia tidak akan malakukan penghiatannya ke Naruto Nikuya.

_Flashback_

_10 Oktober_

_Sepasang kekasih terlihat sedang mengamati alam dunia bawah dengan hikmat. Kicauan burung aneh yang merdu seakan menjadi musik pengiring bagi mereka, pirang dan abu-abu menjadi warna unik yang sayang untuk dilewatkan oleh sang biru langit, seakan sang biru langit menjadi shimponi cinta mereka._

"_10 Oktober…" sang lelaki berujar secara tiba-tiba, diringi dengan senyuman yang membuat sang mentari menambah cahayanya untuk menyaingi cerahnya senyum si pirang._

"_Hmmm…" memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, wanita berambut abu-abu ini memasang pose berfikir ala __Shinichi Kudo dari Anime sebelah._

"_10 Oktober adalah hari di mana aku ditemukan di reruntuhan Klan Nikuya, jadi secara tak langsung menjadi hari lahirku…Aku ingin Fia-chan memberikan sesuatu untukku, untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunku ini!"_

"_Ulang tahun? Mengapa Naru tidak pernah bilang pada ku?!"memonyongkan bibirnya memberi kesan bahwa sang gadis sedang cemberut, menambah kesan imut di mata pewaris Clan Nikuya ini._

"_Kan sudah ku bilang sekarang"_

"_Jadi…hadiah apa yang Naru mau?" menatap ganas sang kekasih, membuat si pirang bergidik sebelum berdiri dan duduk ala kesatria di depan kekasihnya, membuat gadis bersurai abu-abu ini bingung._

"_Hadiah yang ku mau adalah…Maukah Grayfia Lucifage bersama dengan Naruto Nikuya, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?" wao!~~ penantiannya terbayar sudah…sudah lama Grayfia Lucifage menginginkan Naruto Nikuya mengucapkan kata yang bermakna demikian, dan sekarang pemuda di depannya melamarnya._

_Wajahnya perlahan maju ke depan, namun sebelum menyentuh bibir milik kekasihnya, sebuah jari telunjuk menahan bibir sang gadis berambut abu-abu ini._

"_Aku akan mengambil semua yang Fia-chan punya saat kita telah menyatu dalam ikatan pernikahan" tubuhnya seakan membeku karna kekuatan dari __teigu milik Esdeath dari Anime sebelah__, sebelum tersenyum kembali, setelah terlepas dari kekuatan es milik __Haku dari Anime tetangga._

"_Akan ku tunggu itu Naru!" dan hanya sebuah kecupan di kening yang diterimanya._

_Flashback and_

"Jadi…apa yang akan kutunggu ya?" mata yang menatap kosong, seakan tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Kematian kah?—mungkin itu yang terbaik untukku" mata yang menatap akan kehampaan tersebut melihat ke bawah, 100 meter sepertinya cukup untuk bunuh diri kalau ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya.

Cukup sudah, ia tak tahan!—selama seratus tahun ia menahan rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Memanjat pagar pembatas yang berada di balkon, lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"_Jangan!—kau yang masih hidup kenapa ingin mati?"_

"_Aku hanya iblis dari golongan lama yang menginginkan perperangan, tidak mungkin aku akan selamat dari anti-maou kan?"_

"_Kalau begitu, berdirilah di belakangku!—aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau bunuh diri aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"_

Tersentak kembali saat ia akan melakukan gerak vertical, terjun bebas. Mengingat sederet kalimat dari **mantan** kekasihnya.

Ia tak mau dibenci lebih dari ini.

Menurungkan niatnya kembali, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi tempat di mana hidupnya hancur.

…

Menatap figura foto, di mana **mantan** kekasih berambut pirang memeluk dirinya dari belakang, kepala pirang milik **mantan **kekasihnya bertengger manis di bahu kanannya, tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan milik gadis bersurai abu-abu ini melingkar ke leher si pirang. _Sensual style_

Hanya figura foto tersebutlah yang menjadi pelepas rindu baginya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin memeluk yang asli. Membelai pipi figura pemuda berambut pirang, lalu membawa figura foto tersebut ke pelukannya, menunggu sang kegelapan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Harapan mustahil selalu ia lantunkan dari mulutnya… '_semoga pemuda berambut pirang yang membuat hari-harinya cerah dulu berada disampingnya saat ia selamat dari cengkraman raja kegelapan, memberikan cengiran lebar yang sangat a rindukan, semoga!'_

Namun, saat ia kembali membuka mata-nya_, fatamorgana_ membuat liquid bening tersebut kembali mengalir seperti biasanya, diiringi dengan isakan pilu yang membuat hati yang mendengarnya seperti teriris sembilu.

…

…

…

TBC

Untuk fic baru ini, saya tidak tahu apa Romance termasuk Genrenya?...demo, RIVIWE PELISSSSS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Nikuya Clan

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.

Summary : Naruto Nikuya, sosok terakhir penghuni dari klan Nikuya, hatinya tersakiti, dikhianati…dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ia mencoba menutupi sakit hatinya.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakkan) And Etc.

Chapter 2.

Sosok pirang ini duduk dengan santai di ayunan yang berada di taman belakang, sembari matanya mengawasi dua Phenex yang berada di dalam ruangan tingkat dua dalam gedung yang berada di depannya.

**(Di dalam Klub)**

Mungkin kalau ada kata yang cocok untuk keadaan saat ini, mungkin lebih baik kalau dikatakan…tegang, dan sarat akan emosi.

Rias Gremory dengan segala ego yang dimilikinya mencoba menolak untuk menjadi istri dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Menjadi istri pemuda yang bersandangkan nama 'Phenex' ini sama saja terjun ke dalam Neraka terdalam, ia akan berakhir menjadi cangkang kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Bicara tentang cangkang kosong, gad—wanita berambut putih itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Kalau boleh ia jujur, ia ingin pergi dari drama siang yang telah dirancang oleh daun takdir dari sebuah pohon yang berisikan data tentang kehidupan dan kematian seorang, pemandangan di depannya ini begitu menusuk relung jiwa rapuhnya. Melihat Rias yang seperti ini mengingatkannya saat pemuda pirang penyandang Nikuya ini mengisi hari-harinya.

Dan bicara soal Nikuya, gadis berambut pirang yang bersandangkan nama Phenex ini tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan luar biasa hebat dan langkanya. Sosok seorang pemuda—sebut saja begitu!—tak sengaja bermain mata dengannya, mata biru indah itu menatap lembut ke arah matanya. Rambut pirang cerah milik sang pemuda seperti api terang nan adam bagi hatinya.

Sosok tersebut begitu mirip dengan figura sebuah lukisan keluarga di dalam istananya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan…

"Naruto-_nii_" kita panggil saja dia Ravel!—gadis cilik ini berujar dan membuat suasana yang tadinya bersitegang menjadi diam, tenang, dan damai. Mata violet milik wanita berambut putih ini melebar mendengar nama dari sosok pengisi kehampaan hatinya, Issei yang memiliki kekuatan dari naga merah pembawa keberuntunga dan kesialan—menurut kepercayanan orang China—mengkerutkan dahinya, heran.

Namun saat mereka melihat Ravel yang melihat ke luar jendela, membuat hati mereka dag-dig-sug-der ingin melihat sosok yang di lihat oleh Ravel.

Gadis dengan surai pirang dan gayanya yang mirip bor ini melihat pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangan kanan kepada gadis ngebor ini—sebelum menghilang dari hadapan matanya dan hanya meninggalkan api hitam sekelam malam tampa bintang dan bulan.

Bibir merah muda miliknya mengulas sebuah senyuman—walaupun sekilas, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat sang kakak angkat yang sangat ia kagumi. Yah~walaupun ada perasaan kecewa dihatinya sih—tapi ia yakin, jika Naruto Nikuya menampakkan wajahnya pasti tidak lama lagi mereka akan bertemu. Pasti!.

Grayfia dan yang lainnya hanya melihat ayunan kosong yang bergerak sendiri—tapi jika mereka bukan iblis yang memiliki pemandangan yang tajam, pasti mereka tidak akan melihat sebuah liontin yang tertinggal di bawah ayunan tersebut, dengan warna perak sianat-?- dan dilapisi oleh Kristal-kristal permata _shappire_ yang indah.

Ravel dan Raiser terbang dengan sayap api mereka, lalu mengambil liontin tersebut. Membuka benda bundar tersebut dan melihat isinya…

"…"

Yang ada di dalam liontin tersebut hanyalah sebuah kaca dan secarik kertas yang berbunyi :

'_Untuk kalian adik yang belum pernah kutemui, aku meminta maaf!. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di dunia manusia ini—bermain, bertengekar, dan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan di dunia bawah bisa kulakukan di dunia manusia._

_Maaf jika pertemuan kali ini aku undur—aku berjanji tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu!'_

_PS : Apa hadiah yang kuberikan ada pada kalian?_

_Naruto N._

Tangan mereka dengan cepat bergerak memegang saku celana, mengambil sebuah benda yang berbentuk hati dengan warna emas yang berada di tangan Raiser dan biru shappire yang indah berada di tangan mungil milik Ravel. Benda bundar yang sering disebut dengan nama liontin ini memancarkan cahaya terang dari setiap warnanya, pertanda bahwa sang empunya benda tersebut berada di dekat mereka, mengawasi mereka dengan seksama, sebelum sinar tersebut mulai padam-pertanda bahwa kakak angkat mereka tidak berada lagi di sekitar mereka.

Mata violet itu melebar, manampakkan cairan bening yang melambangkan ribuat emosi yang selama seratus tahun ini ia pendam. Sungguh-jika ia diberi kesempatan lagi, ia tak akan menyiakannya dan itu pasti!. Ia rela mengikuti Naruto kemanapun pemuda pirang ini pergi, bahkan ke Surga'pun ia rela, asalkan bisa bersama dengan pemuda pirang ini lagi.

Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang tak lama lagi akan keluar-tanpa membuat suara, Grayfia membuat lingkaran sihir, meninggalkan iblis muda yang masih bingung dan senang bukan main.

...

...

Sihir teleportasi muncul di sebuah taman yang sudah agak hancur, taman di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki aura sehangat matahari dan mata yang bisa menenangkan jiwa yang gundah gulana. Namun sekarang yang tinggal hanyalah sebuah kenangan manis yang dibumbui dengan pahatan relief para dewa dengan keindahan yang luar biasa. Jika dulu keindahan tersebut bisa ia rasakan, tetapi sekang keindahan tersebut hanya menjadi hantu yang sangat ia takuti—bahkan ia pernah berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Naruto Nikuya, jika pada akhirnya ia malah menghianati cinta tulus yang diberikan pemuda tampat tersebut.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa wanita ini sangat sulit untuk melupakan senyuman yang selalu mampir di wajah pemuda terebut? Mengapa takdir kejam sangat sulit ia lupakan?.

Memikirkan hal-hal tersebut membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, sangat cepat sehingga membuat wanita ini sesak nafas karnanya hingga pada puncaknya kegelapan datang menjemputnya.

...

Dengan tanpa suara yang bisa merusak nyanyian alam, sebuah benda mendarat di taman tempat di mana wanita berambut putih ini tertidur dengan isakan pilu yang bisa membuat hati makhluk yang mendengarnya teriris, wanita ini sekarang menampakkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan publik.

Tangan tan ini dibawa menuju kepala silver milik iblis pengendali es ini, walaupun hatinya sakit, tetapi setidaknya ia sangat merindukan masa-masa di mana ia dan wanita mamadu cinta yang penuh akan keromantisan-yah walaupun itu versi Naruto sendiri.

Tangan miliknya mengelus lembut rambut salju milik Grayfia, mengelus selembut mungkin agar tidak membangunkan putri tidur ini.

"Naru...gomen" tangannya terhenti sesaat, sebelum mulai bergerak kembali mengelus surai putih salju milik Grayfia.

"Kamu tahu'kan sifat alami seorang Nikuya?—tak mungkin dan mustahil untuk seorang Nikuya membenci sesuatu yang pernah ia sukai" Naruto membawa kepalanya untuk mengecup kening putri tidur ini, lalu pergi meninggalkan Grayfia yang tertidur pulas dengan senyuman yang tak tahu kenapa bertengger di mulutnya setelah 100 tahun tidak pernah muncul.

...

Mata milik sang putri tidur ini terbuka saat matahari buatan dunia tempat para iblis bersemayam akan berganti dengan bulan buatan salah satu karya Moau Ajuka Beelzebub yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya. Ia memegang keningnya yang entah kenapa membuat dia tersenyum sendiri. Namun senyuman tersebut kembali luntur, hilang kandas dihajar oleh badai kesedihan yang kembali menderanya.

Kalau Naruto melihatnya seperti ini, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu ya? Mengejeknya? Menghiburnya? Atau..tidak-tidak-tidak!-ia tak boleh memikirkan hal tersebut, lagi pula dengan semua yang dilakukannya kepada pemuda tersebut, apa pemuda itu akan memaafkannya? Tentunya tidak kan?-karna bagaimanapun dosanya adalah Surga baginya.

Namun pikirannya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu...Naruto Nikuya telah kembali dan memulai pergerakkannya untuk melindungi yang berarti baginya karna itulah sifat seorang Naruto Nikuya dan tidak akan pernah berubah walaupun badai kesedihan dan penderitaan datang menghadangnya, tetapi apa sekarang masih seperti dulu?—100 tahun telah terlewat dan keberadaan Naruto Nikuya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dan sekarang apa pemuda _hyper _itu akan datang dan menawarkan perlindungan kepadanya?—entahlah.

**Dan kenapa?—kenapa ide untuk menambah ini word sangat sulit di dapatkan?—padahal cerita ini sudah tertunda satu bulan lebih?—kenapa?—kenapa Naruto memaafkan Grayfia?—kenapa Naruto Nikuya sangat sulit untuk membenci hal yang pernah ia sukai?—kenapa?—kenapa **_**reader-san**_** sangat sulit memberi masukan ke saya?—KENAPAAAAA?**

**Saksikan kelanjutan ceritanya di chapter yang mendatang!^^a.**

**Sebagai tambahan saya punya project fic baru...dengan judul...**

**The Game.**

**Summari :** **Semua Naruto meninggal dari fic ciptaan saya, dan sebagai author yang baik saya membuat cerita ini berdasarkan ilmu pengetahuan dan beberapa mitos yang ada di penjuru dunia. Jadi nikmatilah!**


	3. Kesempatan ke-2

Kesempatan ke dua?—andai ia benar-benar bisa mendapatkannya…tapi apakah makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini berkata benar?

"**Kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Naruto Nikuya'kan?—aku akan dengan senang hati untuk menolongmu mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut, tapi dengan syarat…jangan pernah mengianatinya lagi!**" memang benar ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana caranya?—apa hubungan orang di depannya ini dengan Naruto?—dan anggap saja apa yang diucapkan makhluk di depannya ini benar maka, IA—Grayfia—TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGHIANATI NARUTO!.

"**Tapi…apa yang telah kau alami sekarang hanya bagaikan mimpi!—ingatanmu hanya akan samar-samar—tubuhmu akan kembali suci, walaupun itu terdengar mustahil karna kau ini iblis. Apa kau mau menerima penawaranku?**"

"Tak masalah untukku—aku hanya ingin Naruto di sampingku!—aku tak membutuhkan semua hal di dunia ini—aku hanya **menginginkan Naruto**!—tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"**Hanya satu—kembali ke masa lalu dan memulainya dari..NOL**" dan selanjutnya yang dirasakan oleh Grayfia adalah tubuhnya kepanasan.

"AARGGGGHHHH"

**The Last Nikuya Clan**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Luficuge.**

**Disclaimed : Naruto &amp; High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Nikuya, sosok terakhir penghuni dari klan Nikuya, hatinya tersakiti, dikhianati…dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ia mencoba menutupi sakit hatinya.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Miss Typo (Bertebaran), Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakkan) And Etc.**

**Chapter 3**** : Kesempatan ke- 2.**

"UWAHHH!" gadis cilik ini terbangun dari 'mimpi' buruk yang menghantuinya—tapi apa benar semua itu mimpi?—sakit yang ia rasakan, rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan, semua itu bagaikan nyata di dalam hatinya.

Naruto Nikuya

Nama itu…semua hal yang ia rasakan berhubungan dengan Nama tersebut. Nama dari pemuda yang menjadi awal dari mimpi buruk berkepanjangannya—tapi kalau hal yang selama ini ia rasakan memang mimpi, kenapa ia masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa?

Dan lagi umurnya baru menginjak 12 tahun, kenapa ia seperti orang dewasa saja?—apa ia kembali ke masa lalu?—mana mungkin!—hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini, tapi…bisa jadi'kan?—tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini, tuhan saja mati maka kembali ke masa lalu bukan hal yang tabu.

"Ahhh~~~" ia mendesah menyerah pada keadaannya sekarang, biarlah hal tersebut hanya menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Naruto Nikuya, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

…

…

Pagi ini sama seperti kemarin, ia memulai harinya dengan mandi, lalu menyiram tanaman yang ada di taman belakang istana tempat ia tinggal. Grayfia Lucifuge, siapa yang tak kenal nama tersebut?—ia adalah anak dari kepala pelayan keluarga Lucifer, memiliki kepribadian yang baik, cantik, dan mudah bergaul, walaupun ia sangat jarang menggunakan expressi yang berlebihan, tidak seperti…

…

Naruto Nikuya, bocah yang menginjak fase remaja ini juga melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari—ia sadar bahwa ia bukan dari keluarga Phenex, tetapi karna keluarga Phenex senang dengan perangainya yang bisa membuat hati yang sedih menjadi senang, membuatnya mendapatkan julukan [_Devil Sun_], senyumannya yang cerah, matanya yang jernih membuat beberapa makhluk bahwa Naruto cocok menjadi malaikat dibandingkan iblis.

…

"Hontou?—ne ne, apa yang kau katakana itu benar _aka-chan_?—apa kau tak berncanda?—kau tahu'kan kalau aku ini tidak suka dibohongi?" remaja labil yang memilki rambut pirang cerah ini melebarkan senyuman mendengar sahabat berambut merahnya menyampaikan pesan yang sangat ia harapkan.

"Hm…aku dengar kalau di reruntuhan klan Nikuya terdapat segel yang sangat sulit, sehingga orang-orang tidak dapat membukannya—tapi menurutku itu adalah _blood seal_ dan hanya yang memiliki darah klan Nikuya yang dapat membukanya, aku mendengarnya dari Prof. Ajuka" remaja berambut merah ini menyengir lebar melihat expresi senang Naruto Nikuya.

"Baiklah, mau'kah kau menemaniku ke sana?"

"Gomen, sebentar lagi aku harus latihan dengan _Otou-sama_, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu" expresi kekecewaan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang biasa ceria.

"Ahhh~~kau tak asik Sirzech, tapi _sankyu_, aku pergi dulu ya, jaa" dan dengan melompati rumah satu persatu, Naruto sudah tidak lerlihat lagi di mata _blue-green_nya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk sayap Naruto ya?"

…

…

Satu per satu pohon ia lompati, tujuannya hanya satu…reruntuhan kaln Nikuya—ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui rahasia klan Nikuya, ada banyak informasi yang ingin ia ketahui, salah satunya adalah…kenapa klan Nikuya tidak memiliki sayap?

Mata birunya dengan lincah mengamati setiap jalur jalannya, sampai matanya melihat seorang iblis berambut putih salju sedang dikelilingi oleh sekelompok _chimera _dan_ minatory_ di sebuah taman yang sudah tidak dikunjungi lagi.

BLUS

Naruto dengan cepat mengganti jalurnya, menuju arah gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

…

"Oh shit!—bagaimana caranya aku kabur?—kekuatanku belum cukup melawan sekumpulan makhluk ini" sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari Minator berahsil ia hindari, tapi cakar dari seekor chimera berhasil mengenai punggungnya.

CREESSS

"AARGGHHH"

Grayfia menciptakan sebuah tombak es, lalu ia lemparkan ke arah seekor Minator yang hendak menyerangnya, tetapi karna kulit Monator yang terkenal dengan kekerasannya, maka serangan Grayfia hanya seperti gigitan senyum di kulit bajanya.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah, apapun yang ia keluarkan bisa dengan mudah di tangkis oleh kumpulan monter di depannya. Ia menutup matanya, menanti rasa sakit yang akan menyerangnya.

Tapi kenapa?—kenapa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang?

Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang hanyalah tumpukan monter yang tadi menyerangnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"_Daijobu_?" suara ini. Entah kenapa ia sangat merinduakn suara yang seperti ini, terdengar polos, tetapi menyimpan kehangatan yang mendalam.

Ia melihat ke arah samping kanannya.

Mata.

Rambut.

Expresi.

Dan…

Senyuman.

Kenapa semua yang ada pada remaja labil di depannya ini mengingatkannya dengan…Naruto Nikuya?—pemuda yang telah ia khianati di dalam mimpinya?—apa mimpi tersebut bisa menjadi nyata?—bukankah mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur?

"Ha'i"

"Oh…Gomen, aku harus pergi dulu, ada yang harus ku lakukan, Jaa _Yuki-Onna_"

"Cott—" kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya?—ia sangat ingin tahu nama remaja yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_Liquid_ bening mengalir dari mata violet indah milik seorang _Yuki-Onna_, perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti—entah karna apa alasannya.

…

…

Naruto, remaja berambut pirang cerah ini sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang sangat ia yakini kalau reruntuhan tersebut adalah…tempat kelahirannya, tepatnya tempat di mana ia ditemukan oleh keluarga phenex.

"Satte-satte…mari kita lihat apa saja rahasia yang ada pada klan Nikuya!" dia menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu mengoleskan darahnya tepat di sebuah segel yang berbentuk pusaran air. Segel tersebut merespon apa darah milik Naruto Nikuya, perlahan segel tersebut berputar kebalikan dari arah jarum jam.

Dan sekarang!—sebuah pintu muncul dari segel yang telah ia buka.

…

Putar ke kiri.

Putar ke kanan.

Bangun.

Lalu keluar.

"ahh~~kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan dia?" Grayfia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku harus tahu siapa namanya!—harus!" ia menutup mata mencoba untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya, tetapi…

"AHHHH" dengan kasar ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu pergi untuk mencari udara segar, siapa tahu ia mendapat keberuntungan yang tidak terduga.

…

…

Naruto Nikuya, remaja berambut pirang cerah ini berjalan di tengah malam gelap gulita, sembari tangannya membaca sebuah buku dengan motif aneh pada bagian covernya, dan matanya dengan lincah membaca setiap huruf-huruf yang ada pada tiap halaman buku tersebut.

"Oh~~…Nikuya ternyata mempunyai nama lain…Uzumaki ya?—hm hm" tangannya membalik halaman selanjutnya, halamat tersebut berkata :

_**Nikuya adalah klan iblis yang tercipta dari keturunan seekor yokai dengan manusia yang memiliki 4 tangan. Seorang Nikuya akan memiliki umur abadi ketika dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan ke-4 tangannya, jika seorang Nikuya berhasil membuka batasannya maka dunia ini berada dalam genggamannya.**_

"Melewati batasan?—bagaimana caranya?—apa aku harus bertarung mati-matian untuk bisa melewati batasanku ini?—mati kita lihat halaman selanjutnya!"

_**Yang ditakuti oleh Nikuya bukan musuh, sahabat, keluarga, tuhan, malaikat, iblis, tetapi seorang Nikuya sangat menakuti dirinya sendiri—jika seorang Nikuya gagal membuka batasanya, maka Nikuya tersebut akan menjadi gila dan akhirnya…mati.**_

"Bahaya!—kalau begitu aku tidak boleh gagal!—aku masih mau menikmati masa muda yang indah"

_**Jika kau seorang Nikuya dan ingin melewati batasanmu, maka carilah tempat yang bernama Dark Hole, lalu temukan sesuatu yang identik denganmu dan jika kau berhasil menguasainya, maka kau telah melewati batasanmu.**_

"Dark Hole?— Aku tak pernah dengan sebelumnya, kurasa aku harus bertanya ke Prof. Aju nantinya"

Tangannya menutup buku yang ia temuakn di reruntuhan tersebut, dan ia menyimpulkan jika Nikuya tidak sepenuhnya iblis karna : **Nikuya keturuan dari Yokai dan wanita yang memiliki empat tangan**, **Nikuya hanya memiliki sedikit aura iblis dan selebihnya aura seekor siluman**, **Nikuya tidak memiliki sayap, melainkan empat tangan**, dan yang terpenting **; seorang Nikuya memiliki hati sesuci malaikat—**entah apa itu benar atau salah.

"Terima kasih"

"Eh?" remaja pirang ini mendengar suara halus dari arah belakangnya, lalu dengan cepat kepala berputar 270 derajat dan ia melihat gadis berambut putih salju sedang berdiri di depannya dengan gaya berkacak pinggang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang tadi—terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari para mekhluk itu"

"Ah~~bukan masalah, _Yuki-Onna_"

"Namaku Bukan _Yuki-Onna_, namaku…"

Dan yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya harus gagal ketika dua orang iblis ibu datang dan langsung menghentikan aksinya untuk berkenalan.

"Oi Kiiroi!—apa kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Hm..aku berhasil mendapatkannya _Aka-chan_" balasnya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ia temukan di reruntuhan klan Nikuya.

"Ah..kebetulan sekali Prof. Aju di sini. Hei Prof, apa kau tahu sebuah tempat yang dinamakan [**Dark Hole]**?"

"[**Dark Hole**]?—hm…ya aku pernah mendengar tentang tempat tersebut, tapi aku lupa di mana lokasi tepatnya, tapi kaua kau mau tahu sekarang, aku bisa melihatkan buku yang menyebutkan tempat tersebut untukmu"

"Hontou?—baiklah…kita ke rumahmu dulu, Prof!" mereka yang dari tadi asik bicara tidak memperdulikan Grayfia yang tengah menahan kesal.

"Ah~~aku lupa memperkenalkannya kepada kalian—perkenalkan namanya adalah…" Naruto menujuk Grayfia, lalu ia memeringakn kepalanya bingung. Oh!—dia lupa kalau mereka belum berkenalan.

"Grayfia. Grayfia Lucifuge"

"Oh…namanya Grayfia Lucifuge, Ne _Yuki-Onna_…yang merah itu bernama…"

"Sirzech, Sirzech Gremory" remaja berambut merah ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, dan disambut oleh tangan mulus milik Grayfia…Sirzech memerah, ia sekarang merasakan yang namanya…_Love at first sight_.

"—dan yang hijau ini bernama bernama Ajuka Astaroth, tapi kami lebih sering memanggilnya Prof. Ajuka, karna dia lebih pintar dari kami"

"Yoroshiku"

"Lalu namaku adalah—"

DUARHHHH

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di udara, menandakan perang telah di mulai—perang kali ini adalah perang antara dua fraksi yang sedang berseteru belakangan ini—_Akuma _dan_ Da-tenshi_.

"Cih… perang ya?—aku sangat membenci perang, Ajuka, sekarang kita ke rumahmu!" Ajuka hanya mengaggunk dan menyetujui ajakan Naruto—lalu ia membuat sebuah sihir teleportasi untuk mengirim mereka ke kediaman Astaroth.

"Jaa _Yuki-Onna_, kami pergi dulu ya!" dengan sebuah lambaian dan senyuman lebar miliknya, Naruto menghilang dari hadapan gadis berambut putih tersebut.

"AHHHH~~~Lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan namanya!—lain kali pasti berhasil!"

…

…

Sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan satu battalion malaikat jatuh yang menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat yang ia yakini adalah **[Dark Hole]**.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah dengan damai iblis dan kami akan berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu terlalu berlebihan"

"Akan?—maaf saja, aku adalah iblis dan tentunya kalian tahu iblis adalah makhluk yang memiliki ego yang tinggi—dan karna hal itu aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah pada para pendosa seperti kalian"

Muak dengan ucapan Naruto yang merendahkan mereka, seorang malaikat jatuh menciptakan sebuah tombak yang berasal dari cahaya, lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Naruto.

BLUSH

Dan tombak cahaya tersebut berhenti tepat satu centi sebelum tepat menyetuh kepala pirang miliknya.

"Maaf saja, aku ada keperluan lain—jadi aku tak bisa melayani kalian, Jaa!"

Dan dengan sebuah lompatan super, Naruto meninggalkan para malaikat hitam yang masih syok!.

**TBC**

**Hahahaha…Yah beginilah cara kita untuk melakukan pendekatan ulang antara Naruto dan Grayfia…jujur untuk chapter kali dan seterusnya saya terinspirasi dari fic milik PEREMPUAN PEMBURU BINTANG yang THE TIME TRAVEL.**

**Maaf kalau chapter fic ini selalu pendek, karna bagaimanapun tangan saya tidak bisa mengetik sesuai kata-kata yang sduah disipakan oleh otak saya, dan hasilnya jadi begini deh.**

**Dan untuk siapa yang memberikan Grayfia kesempatan ke-2 ini akan terjawab di chapi-chapi mendatang.**

**Dan karna fic ini telah update, maka dengan sah saya mengucapkan…POLLING UNTUK PEMBUATAN PROGRES FIC BARU SAYA, RESMI DITUTUP.**

**Dan untuk update selanjutnya adalah fic baru tersebut…**

**Jaa Next Fanfic!**

**P.S : Fic ini akan benar-benar berbeda dengan fic di mana Naruto dikhianati Grayfia, lalu mencari wanita lain atau menjadi Dark, jika kalian membaca dengan cermat chapter kali ini maka kalian akan menemukan problema untuk ke depannya.**


End file.
